Problem: What do the following two equations represent? $-4x-4y = 2$ $-16x-16y = 8$
Solution: Putting the first equation in $y = mx + b$ form gives: $-4x-4y = 2$ $-4y = 4x+2$ $y = -1x - \dfrac{1}{2}$ Putting the second equation in $y = mx + b$ form gives: $-16x-16y = 8$ $-16y = 16x+8$ $y = -1x - \dfrac{1}{2}$ The above equations turn into the same equation, so they represent equal lines.